


[Podfic] Tuna by ellievolia

by fire_juggler



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cats, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b> In which Steve disappears, only not really. He just turns into a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tuna by ellievolia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199008) by [ellievolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/pseuds/ellievolia). 



> Many thanks to ellievolia for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥
> 
> Recorded for the "Crack" square on my Podfic_Bingo card.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tuna.mp3)

## Length:

00:24:07 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tuna-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 23.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/tuna-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 12.4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
